


The Very Lonely Supersoldier

by Amy



Series: Superhero Storytime [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Very Hungry Caterpillar - Eric Carle
Genre: Gen, picturebook fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/pseuds/Amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Monday he punched a HYDRA agent, but he was still lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Lonely Supersoldier

In the middle of Brooklyn lay a nondescript lab with a nondescript man inside of it. 

One Sunday, Erskine flipped a switch and POP! – out of the lab came a strong, scared, and very lonely Super Soldier. 

He started to look for his Bucky. On Monday he punched a HYDRA agent, but he was still lonely. 

On Tuesday, he rescued two children, but he was still lonely. 

On Wednesday, he starred in three propaganda films, but he was still lonely. 

On Thursday, he performed in four live shows, but he was still lonely.

On Friday, he drew five pictures of himself, but he was still lonely.

On Saturday, he awkwardly flirted with Peggy Carter, befriended Howard Stark, found out Bucky was missing, disobeyed orders, went into a danger zone, fought a bunch of Nazis, met the Red Skull, rescued a ragtag group of soldiers, and took everyone back to camp. That night he found out he couldn't get drunk!

The next day was Sunday again. The Super Soldier spent some time with his Howling Commandos, and after that he felt much better. 

But now he wasn’t lonely anymore. And he wasn’t a scared Super Soldier anymore. He was a big brave Super Soldier ready for anything. Right up until he lost his Bucky.

He flew a plane out over the ocean to stop an explosion, but the plane crashed, And he stayed inside for more than seventy years. 

Then they excavated his body, unfroze him, and--

He was a beautiful Avenger.


End file.
